A Rainy Day
by Narniaqueen1300
Summary: It is several months since Lucy and her siblings have been kings and queens. Lucy is bored, and searches the castle for something to do. Just a fun story of what I think the Pevensies did on a day to day basis while they were rulers. No incest, just sibling love


**A Rainy Day**

11 year old Lucy laid on a chair in the front room of Cair Paravel. She watched the rain drop on the windows, which showcased a full view of the ocean.

She sighed. There was nothing to do. She had planned to go out riding to the forest today, but the sudden deluge had quickly crushed that idea. Now, here she sat, waiting for the rain to stop. It seemed to only fall harder as she watched the windows. Chin in hand, Lucy wondered what the others were up to. Maybe they could play with her.

Sliding off her chair, Lucy made her way out of the room and into the long hallway. She wondered where everyone was. Usually something was always happening at the Cair, but maybe the rain had made for a quiet day.

She shuffled along down the passageway until she came to where Susan's room was. Lucy stopped and knocked on the tall door when she heard some footsteps inside.

"Susan? May I come in?" She called out. The door swung open.

"Oh, Lucy. Yes you can, but not for long. I'm getting ready to leave." She pulled her long dark hair back and braided it as she spoke. Her crown was weaved through it. Lucy had always wished that she had hair like Susan's. Plopping down on her sister's bed, Lucy asked, "Where are you going?"

Susan reached for her cloak hanging on the wall. "I promised some of the ladies of the court that I would meet them for tea this afternoon. I'm afraid I'm already running a bit late, and Im giving a speech." She turned back to Lucy as she stepped out the door. "Ill be back later this evening." With that, Susan left and Lucy sighed. Well, one option was down.

 _Hmm….wonder what Edmund is doing?_ Lucy shrugged, and exited her sister's room, nearly tripping over the piles of clothes that were on her floor. Galloping down the hall, Lucy almost ran into a faun who was keeping guard.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized.

The old faun smiled. "It's alright. You be more careful my lady."

Lucy didn't know if she would ever get used to being called that. "You wouldn't happen to know where my brothers are, would you?" She inquired. The palace was so large that even after several months of living here, she still had a hard time finding her way around.

The faun scratched his beard. "I believe I saw King Edmund in the courtroom earlier."

"Thank you!" Lucy frolicked away in higher spirits. Her and Edmund usually liked to play together most of the time. They would have so much fun pulling practical jokes on Susan and Peter. Once, they'd stuck a frog under Susan's pillow and she screamed. But of course, the frog was a talking frog, and had quickly reassured Susan that all was well and he apologized for the inconvenience. Lucy hadnt anticipated that.

Lucy was just thinking of another idea for her and Edmund to do today when she heard loud voices coming from the courtroom. Peeking through the door, she witnessed the scene that was taking place. There Edmund sat on his throne, looking frazzled, and before him was a bear and something so small Lucy could hardly make out what it was until she heard some buzzing. She listened intently, curious.

"Your Majesty, I just don't see how you could condone such awful behavior! I don't think I have made myself clear enough. He _stole_ my honey! Right out of the hive when my back was turned. Now, we worked _very_ hard to make that, and it was gone in an instant! Months of labor, and—"

"Thats not fair!" The deep, slow voice of the bear said. "I was hungry!"

The shrill voice of the bee continued. "There is more to life than eating!"

"Oh yes? Well then just tell me—"

"Enough!" Edmunds shout silenced them both. Upon hearing it, the bee flew back sevral inches and the bear dropped onto all four feet. Edmund rubbed his tired head. After a long moment of silence, he looked up, calmly at the two defendants. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure.

"Now, let me get this straight. You, Bee, worked hard to make that honey."

The bee buzzed in agreement.

"And without asking permission, this bear came and took some when your back was turned?"

A second buzz.

Edmund faced the bear. "Don't you think this whole problem could have been solved had you simply asked the bee if he would mind sharing some honey with you?"

The bear scratched his head, pondering this. "I suppose. But would if he had said no?"

"There is a law in Narnia which states that, "All creatures have equal rights to food, and it is a punishable offense for one creature to withhold food from another for selfish purposes if the said party is hungry."

The bear looked confused. "So does that mean I would get my honey?"

Edmund took a deep breath, trying not to be annoyed. "Yes."

The bear perked up a little.

"Does this sit well with you, bee?"

He buzzed in thought. "Well, as long as he asks first and doesn't take too much, I suppose so."

Edmund sighed. "Good, case dismissed then."

The two exited the room, and Lucy entered. Edmund raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't tell me you have a case you want settled too?"

Lucy laughed at his demeanor. "No Ed. But I did have a question."

He sat back in his throne wearily. Lucy wondered if she should even bother asking from the look on his face.

"Yes Lucy?" He closed his eyes in fatigue.

Just then a centaur called to Edmund. "Sire, some stags and a faun are here to see you! Shall I let them in?"

"Yes!" Edmund turned to Lucy. "Sorry, you'll have to ask me your question later. Im busy now. Bring them in!"

Lucy nodded sulkily and plodded out of the room. So much for playing with Edmund. Well, at least there was always Peter. Lucy really hoped that he wouldn't be so busy.

Now, where would he be? Maybe the library? He'd been spending a lot of time in there lately. Lucy decided to check. Once she reached the door, she creaked it open to see Peter sitting at his large desk, pouring over a book that looked to be so thick that Lucy couldn't even imagine how he could have gotten it down from the shelf.

"Peter?" She called out to him. He didn't move. "Peter?" She asked again, but his eyes didn't lift from the page still. She tried once more. "Peter!" He sat up in surprise.

"Lucy! I didn't hear you there."

She rolled her eyes. "I know." She walked up to the desk. "What are you doing?"

Peter raked his fingers through his golden hair. "Studying."

"Studying? Why would you want to do that? We don't exactly have to go to school anymore."

"Thats true, thank the Lion, but believe it or not, I have to do more studying now than I ever did back at school."

Lucy wasn't following. "Why?"

"There are many, many things that I have to know about our country Lu. History, maps, battle plans, charts of losses and victories. Enemies we've defeated, and those we haven't yet. Who are allies are, and also who we do business and trading with." He sighed and leaned back. "Maybe I'll eventually understand3 it all."

"That sounds very tiring. How long have you been in here?"

Peter looked at the clock in the corner. "About six hours I suppose."

Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled it. "Come on, Peter its time for a break. What do you want to do?"

"Lu, I really cant—"

"Yes you can! Besides, your mind cant possibly learn new things after studying for that long!"

"Lu-"

"Come on!"

Peter had no choice as he was pulled up by the youngest queen. He sighed and gave her a half smile. Maybe he had let his work and responsibilities of being a king interfere with spending time with his family. Taking a small break couldn't hurt.

"Alright Lu, you won. What should we do?"

Lucy pondered for a minute, then a slow smile spread across her face. "How about we go riding in the rain?"

Peter laughed sarcastically. "Susan wouldn't approve Lu, you know that. She'll say you'll catch a cold."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "But she's not here, is she Peter?"

Peter smiled mischievously. Lucy was right. He had to make time to play or he would lose his sanity. He lightly punched Lucy's shoulder. "Lets do it! Come on, I'll race you to the stables!" He ran out of the room and Lucy followed, laughing. The rain greeted them as they splashed through the courtyard in puddles. Lucy couldn't remember having a better time.


End file.
